Passion
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a mick/beth fic, takes place after ep 4. beth's sister is kidnapped, and there's only one man for the job. hehe. rated t for now, might change it to M later ...
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Mick/Beth fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight in any way, shape, or form. Sigh ... I wish I did. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last Moonlight story everyone. I agree it was short, so I'm either going to do a sequel or an epilogue. Stay tuned!_

_OKay, so in this story, it picks up right after episode 4, Fever. If anyone hasn't seen that episode, then you probably shouldn't even be reading the fanfic, but if you are, there will be spoilers in this story, and those of you who have read my fics before, you know that I love using a lot of original stuff from the show to expand in my story. So in this fic, Mick is trying to avoid Beth, after what happened in the desert, and instead of them running into each other in the morgue, she comes to his house, with a special visitor friend person ... yeah, that was awesome ... _

_Anway, I tend to give too much away in the A/N, so I'm gonna stop now, and end with I hope you enjoy the fic!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback, good or bad!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Mick opened his eyes from yet another uncomfortable night. Sighing, he opened the lid to his freezer and stepped out, working out the kinks in his neck.

Another restless night, thinking about Beth.

It had been a week since he'd talked to her, a week since the incident in the desert. A week since he'd fed off her.

She had called him, but he didn't answer. She'd left messages, but he didn't call her back.

He had to avoid her. He had to stay away from her, for her own safety.

Dressed in his red pajama pants, he went downstairs to the kitchen, and was pouring a glass of blood when there was a knock on the door.

He set down his glass and checked the security camera.

It was Beth.

He paused, debating whether or not he should open the door, and Beth knocked again, but this time someone else stepped into the frame.

Someone he hadn't talked to in 22 years.

"Uh, just a minute," he said loudly, and quickly put his blood back in his "fridge". He was about to open the door, but then he remembered his lack of clothing, and with his vampire speed rushed upstairs, and was back down in ten seconds completely clothed in dark jeans and a black shirt.

Taking an unneeded deep breath and smoothing out his shirt, he opened the door.

"Uh ... hi."

Beth's mother knew that Mick St. John was a vampire, but he still noticed the shock in her eyes when she saw he hadn't aged a day in over 20 years.

"Come in," he said, gesturing for them to come into the room, standing back from the door.

"Thank you, Mr. St. John," Mrs. Turner said shakily.

"Please, call me Mick," he said, closing the door behind them.

"We need your help," Beth said, trying to sound calm and professional, but Mick could see the reapplied make-up, her reddened eyes from crying, could hear the slight hitch in her voice. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked them.

Mrs. Turner looked him in the eye and said words so similar to what he'd heard so long ago, he thought he was living in a memory.

"Someone took my daughter. My baby girl is missing."

Mick looked over at Beth, and saw that she was starting to cry again. Her mother was about to follow suit, so despite the warning bells in his head, he pulled both of them close for a long hug.

Some time later, Beth and her mother were sitting on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate, something Mick had bought after he had stumbled back into Beth's life.

Mick sat perched on the coffee table across from the couch.

"I need to know everything you know," he told them.

Beth squeezed her mother's hand as she spoke.

"My daughter Andrea is a student at UCLA, she's studying to be a nurse. And yesterday I got a letter from someone claiming to have her, and they said I won't get her back unless I give them 1 million dollars, but I don't have that kind of money, and I haven't been able to get a hold of her, and they said not to involve the police or they would kill her, but then Beth told me she knew a P.I. named Mick St. John who could help us, and I knew that you could. I knew you could save my little girl like you saved Beth. I knew you could bring her back to me like before."

At this point Beth looked over at Mick with wide eyes. Mick focused on her mother, knowing Beth had a million questions. Such as how did Beth's mother know Mick, or that he'd saved her. What did she mean, 'bring her back to me like before'?

"Uh, Mom, can you wait here for a second? I need to talk to Mick alone."

Beth's mother nodded, sipping her hot chocolate.

Beth stood from the couch and motioned for Mick to follow her upstairs. When they reached the guest bedroom, Beth stopped and turned around.

"How do you know my mother?" she asked.

He was quiet for too long, and Beth put a hand on his face, making him look at her.

"Mick ... what did she mean?"

He wanted to lie, he wanted to think up some stupid story to tell her, but he couldn't. He looked her in the eye, in her soft, vulnerable, beautiful eyes, and told her everything.

"My ex-wife Corraline is the vampire who kidnapped you when you were a child. She wanted to turn you, because she thought that would make us a family, she thought it would bring me back to her. Your mother came to me with your picture, and told me that someone took her little girl. I told her I'd bring you back, and I did. That was the night I killed my wife."

Beth absorbed everything he told her. She was quiet for a second, then said, "I knew it was you." She had a new rush of assurance that Mick would get her sister back.

Her hand was still on his cheek as he said, "Beth, I am so sorry."

She gave him a confused look. "For what? Saving me?"

He dipped his head slightly. "For what happened to you because of me, for what Corraline tried to do. For ... what happened in the desert."

Beth's arm twitched slightly, but she didn't lower her hand. She shook her head. "Don't be. You needed it."

Mick took her hand and moved it away from his face, intending to drop her hand, but she clutched onto it, and he found himself squeezing back slightly.

"I just wish it didn't happen. I could have ..."

Beth shook her head again. "But you didn't. And I would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant saving you."

Mick looked into her eyes once more, surprised.

"I know you would never hurt me," she said quietly.

Beth looked down at their hands, still clasped together, and smiled slightly as she interlocked her fingers with his. She took another step closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

Every instinct in his body told him to step away, to stop what was going to happen, but he was caught in her gaze, and couldn't quite pull away.

Stupid thoughts of whether or not she brushed her teeth, or wishing she was chewing gum went through her head as she found herself standing on her tiptoes, as Mick's head lowered to meet hers.

Then her pocket started buzzing.

"Dammit," she whispered, stepping back slighting from Mick, fishing her phone out of her pocket, while at the same time keeping her hold on Mick's hand.

Looking at the display on the call, she closed her eyes and sighed before she answered.

"Josh, hi," she said into the phone.

Mick started to pull away from her hand, but she held her grip, looking at him with sad eyes, and he relents, resuming his postition beside her.

"Yeah, no me and mom are at Mick's now," she said. "Yeah, I'll let you know. Look, Josh, I have to go. I'll call you later."

She looked over at Mick.

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

She hung up the phone, sliding it back into her pocket. Looking down at their still entwined fingers, Beth smiled sadly and brought his hand up to her face, rubbing it lightly against her cheek before kissing his hand.

"We should probably go back downstairs," she said.

Mick nodded, giving her hand one last squeeze, then letting go, and turning towards the stairs.

_It's gonna be a long day._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter one. What do you think so far? _

_This story will hopefully be less than 10 chapters long, I don't want to drag it out too much. Also, just want to point out that this is a Mick/Beth pairing. There will be no "love" scenes with her and Josh, I'd also like to point out that when she said "Yeah, me too," in response to Josh saying 'I love you', she was looking at Mick, not necassarily talking to Josh ... _

_Anyways, don't be shy about leaving reviews, I love 'em!_

_Until next time ...!_


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Mick/Beth fic ... ah, that never gets old. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Moonlight ... sigh. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Keep it up!_

_Okay, so in the last chapter, we found out that Beth has a sister who has been kidnapped, for the last 22 years, her mother knew that Mick was a vampire, but never told her daughters. I'm not sure if Beth's father is still alive or not, or if her mother is still alive, I don't think they mentioned that in the show, but I could be wrong. So, in this fic, her father died say ... 10 years ago. Beth is 26, her sister is 21, and her mother is say .. 49. Again, I'm making this up, if there is an accurate description of her mother's age out there, please let me know, and I'll change it. Also, her name only ever comes up as "Beth's mom", so I'll either call her Mrs. Turner, or give her a name ... I dunno yet, any suggestions?_

_So this chapter picks up right after the last one, after Mick and Beth come down from the guest bedroom (and yes I know in the series he doesn't have one, but I put one in for this story). _

_Alrighty-roo, enough out of me, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Okay, so first off, do you have the letter with you?" Mick asked.

Beth's mother nodded, digging in her purse.

Mick pulled the letter out of its envelope carefully, only touching the sides and corners.

"Okay, I'm also going to need you to try to compile a list of enemies your daughter might have. Anyone from school, or work?"

Beth's mother was still visibly shaken, even with Beth rubbing her back and trying to sooth her, so Mick crouched down in front of her.

"I will find your daughter. I will bring her back," he said. "What I need from you is to be calm, and take care of your other daughter right now. Can you do that?"

The older of the two women clenched her jaw and nodded. "Just hurry. Please."

He looked her in the eye, so much like her daugter's, then stood to leave.

"Wait, Mick, I'm coming with you," Beth said.

Mick stopped and the door, and turned, noticing Beth was a little too close for comfort.

"Beth, you need to stay here," he said. "I can't take the chance of you getting taken as well."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "With you there to protect me, nothing's gonna happen. I need to be there when you find her."

Mick looked behind her, at the broken woman on the couch.

"Beth, your mother needs you right now." He held up the letter. "I'm taking this to a friend of mine named Logan. He can check it for prints, and I'll know better what's going on after that. Right now, you have to stay here. I'll call when I know something, okay?"

He looked down into her stubborn eyes, and sighed. "I can't find your sister and worry about you at the same time. I just can't, Beth. I need you to stay here. I need you ...." Mick looked at his feet, sighing deeply. "Just stay here. I'll call you when I find something."

He turned to leave the apartment, but Beth caught his shoulder, turning him back towards her, and before he could stop her, she was kissing him.

The kiss was short, but pretty much the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced.

When she pulled back, she whispered, "You be careful, too," and then went back to the couch to sit with her mother.

Mick watched her leave, then quickly exited the apartment, flipping open his phone as he went into the elevator.

Josef answered on the second ring.

"Talk fast, I'm busy."

Mick rolled his eyes, but said, "I need you to look into something for me."

"And what would that be?" Josef asked him.

"I need you to find out who knows anything about the kidnapping of 21-year old Andrea Turner. I need to know as soon as possible," Mick told his friend.

"Turner? Any relation to your Beth?" Josef inquired.

Mick replied, "Her sister. And she's not _my_ Beth."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Josef said. "I'll see what I can find you. Man, that family is really unlucky with kidnappings, huh?"

"Looks like. I gotta go, get back to me -"

"I know, as soon as possible, I got it. Buh-bye."

Mick clicked the phone closed and pocketed it, making his way to his car from the elevator.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Beth was pouring her mother more hot chocoloate when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Mom, what was Mick like back then?"

"Back when, Sweetie?"

Beth put the cup down on the coffee table to cool. "When I was four ... when I was taken."

Her mother frowned at the memory, but then the smallest of smiles grew on her lips as she remembered the sight of Mick St. John carrying her daughter in his arms, bringing her home safe.

"He was the greatest man I ever knew," she said.

"Did you still think of him that way after you found out he was ..."

"A vampire?"

Beth nodded.

"Honey, he brought my little girl back, I wouldn't have cared if he was Lucifer himself."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Mick?"

Her mother sighed sadly. "Well, for starters, he swore me to secrecy. And I guess I thought the less you knew, the better off you'd be. I was just trying to protect you."

Beth nodded, agreeing that her mother was probably right. "What about Dad? Did he ever know about Mick?"

Her mother grinned at that.

"What?"

"Well, actually, your father was always jealous of Mick. I mean, he never knew that Mick was a vampire, he just thought he was an average joe, private investigator. But when Mick came to our house that night, with you in his arms ... I guess he thought that should have been him, bringing you back. He was less than easy to live with after that."

Beth nodded. Her father had died when she was sixteen, but he had moved out when Andrea was just two years old, Beth was seven. It was a bit foggy, but she could remember the fights her parents had had, the day her father moved out. She found it hard to believe that Mick could have been any part of that, intentional or otherwise.

She wondered if Josh felt that way about Mick, if he felt threatened by him. A voice in the back of her head told her he should, she had just kissed him, and when he'd fed of her ... pain wasn't the only thing she'd felt.

She rubbed her face in her hands, sighing. She was going to have to talk to Josh sooner or later. _I mean, we've been going out almost a year now, and I've never felt this way about him. Not like I do with Mick._

Even just thinking it in her head was like an epiphany. She had very strong feelings for Mick. _You looked at him when you told Josh you loved him,_ the voice in her head said.

Beth sighed once more, grabbing her own hot chocolate. _It's gonna be a long day. _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................._

It took Mick fifteen minutes to drive to Logan's, two minutes to get in and convince him to run the prints off the letters, three minutes to isolate the separate prints off the envelope, another two minutes to get him to test the saliva from the glue on the envelope, and then fifteen minutes to get results.

His prints, Beth's, and her mother's were on there, to be expected. But one person had both saliva and prints on the envelope.

Some thug who'd been in prison once for assault, Jamie Pryce.

Mick got his current address off Logan's computer, paid him 100 dollars, and left.

Just as he was sliding into his car, he got a call from Josef.

"What do you got, Josef?"

"Well, I had to muscle it out, but I got an address for you."

"_You_ muscled it out of someone?" Mick teased.

"Funny. You want the address or not?"

"Go ahead," Mick said, pulling out his paper and pen.

Josef read him the address. "The guy said it was an abandoned warehouse or something. He says that's where this guy's holding the girl. But Mick ... he's holding her for a vampire. It's because of her -"

"Blood type," Mick finished. "Beth's blood type is AO negative. I'm willing to bet they have the same type."

"That's what it looks like," Josef said.

"Alright, thanks Josef. See you Tuesday for poker night."

He hung up the phone, deciding to go back to his place first. If vampires were involved, he needed weapons.

He was really getting sick of vampires taking Turner women.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter two. What did you think? _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews!!_

_Until next time...!_


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Mick/Beth fic._

_Chapter three._

_..._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Moonlight ... sigh. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys! Keep it up! A shout-out to "items" and "xosummerxo" for being the first to review the first and second chapters, respectively. Thanks for the feedback guys!_

_Okay, so in the last chapter Mick and Beth had a teeny tiny kiss, Mick found out who took Beth's sister, and Beth learned a little about Mick from her mother. _

_Yep, that about sums it up. _

_I'm happy that everyone is enjoying this fic so far. Which reminds me, in the first chapter, when it says "relents", it was supposed to say "relented" ... I'll change it later. _

_So, on with the rest of the story! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Beth's mother looked over at her fidgeting daughter, looking around the apartment, and saw something other than worry for her sister in her eyes.

She smiled. "So, how long?"

"Hmm?" Beth wondered, turning to face her mother.

"How long have you been ... smitten with Mick St. John?" her mother asked.

Beth was about to deny it, but Mick walked in at just that moment.

Both women stood. "What did you find?"

Mick sighed, looking at the two worried women before him, and made his way to his weapons cabinet. "I got an address of where she might be being held. I'm on my way there now."

"I'm going with you," Beth said.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There are vampires involved."

Beth stared him down. "I don't care. I'm going."

Mick knew the only way to force her to stay would be to physically tie her up ... and though the image was tempting, he decided to give in, knowing that despite the fact he would be worried about her, he felt better knowing she was with him, where he could protect her.

"Fine, but you stay in the car. Odds are, we're gonna need to get out of there quickly, I don't know how many will be there, human or vampire."

Beth nodded, grabbing her coat.

"Please be careful," her mother whispered, drawing her daughter in for a strong hug. "I can't lose you."

"You won't Mom, Mick will protect me. We'll bring her back," she insisted.

Her mother smiled, and gave Mick a quick nod, and then the two were out the door.

They made their way quickly to Mick's car, and as they got in, he said, "I mean it, Beth. You stay in the car."

Beth pulled on her seat belt. "I got it, don't worry. I just ... I need to be there. For her."

Mick nodded, and pulled out of the parking lot.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

On their way to the warehouse, Beth's phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID, she sighed deeply before answering the phone.

"Josh, now isn't the best time," she said.

Mick looked over at Beth in interest as she talked to her boyfriend.

You didn't need to be a love doctor to figure out that there was trouble in paradise, even without the knowledge that Beth had kissed Mick.

"Yeah, Josh, I'll call you back later. Look, I'm in the middle of something right now. No, I'm fine, Josh -"

He had evidently cut her off again, and Mick frowned.

Snatching the phone away from her, he brought it to his ear, despite her look of amused shock.

"Hi, Josh, Mick St. John here. Yeah, Beth and I are a bit busy right now, she's gonna have to call you back later."

And with that, he clicked the phone closed, handing it back to Beth.

"Uh ... thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said, grinning slightly.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and finally they pulled up in front of the warehouse.

Reaching across her into the glove compartment, he pulled out a gun, handing it to her.

"Stay in the car. If I'm not out in ten minutes, you go back to my apartment and call this number." He handed her a card.

"Josef Kostan?"

Mick nodded. "He's a vampire. One of the very few vampires I trust. He's a good guy, just tell him I told you to call him, and he'll take care of you."

"Mick -" she began, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Ten minutes."

His fingers traced over her cheek momentarily before he exited the car. Beth watched him go, touching the warmth of her cheek where she had blushed.

Her heart began to rise into her throat as she realized that her kidnapped sister was mere yards away from her, Mick was risking his life to save her, and she was sitting in the car with a loaded gun.

Gripping it tightly, she made her decision within moments. She would give Mick two minutes, then she would go in. Two minutes.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Mick snuck his way into the warehouse, using his vampire stealth abilities. He didn't truly expect Beth to wait ten minutes outside when her sister was possibly being held captive in here, but he had to try. _Just means I have to move faster, that's all._

Crouching behind a stack of boxes, he sniffed the air. Definitely vampires in the warehouse. Straining his ears, he heard two distinct heartbeats. One of them was quicker than the other, and suddenly he heard a female's voice.

"You bastards better watch your backs. This rope won't hold me forever, and when I get free, I swear I'm gonna kick all your asses!"

Mick grinned. _Definitely Beth's sister. _

Mick hadn't seen as much of Andrea when she was growing up, he'd been more focused on watching over Beth, and making sure she was safe, but he "knew" her enough to know that she was very feisty and rebellious. Where her sister chose to express it artistically, Andrea used the more upfront, personal, in your face kind of approach.

He then heard a near deafening smack, and knew that Andrea had been reprimanded for her mouth.

He commended her for not even whimpering, let along shrieking or crying, but he was too busy holding back his fury.

Peering over the stack of boxes he was hiding under, he noticed there were two vampires, probably security in case she got away, and the thug himself, Jamie Pryce. He recognised him from his mug-shot, though he had aged a few years.

Carefully opening his bag, he pulled out a gun with silver bullets inside. Aiming carefully, he removed the safety, and before the other vampires could even blink, he shot both in the heart.

With more speed than any human could possess, he rushed the last remaining threat, if he could even be called that.

He could feel Andrea's eyes on him as he dodged the bullets the man fired at him, then knocked the gun out of his hand, hitting him once across the temple, knocking him unconscious.

He was ever grateful he hadn't changed into his vamp-face, not wanting to scare the girl.

He quickly untied her, bringing her to her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked him, wary.

He gave her a small smile of reassurance. "My name is Mick St. John. Your mother and sister sent me to find you, your sister's outside right now."

As if on cue, Beth came rushing through the door, gun raised.

Mick shook his head at her defiance, but relieved that she wasn't in danger, smiled fondly as the two sisters embraced.

"Thank God you're okay!" Beth said, holding her sister close.

Andrea hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Well, I was just about to make my big escape when Superman here did it for me," she said.

She turned to look at Mick. "How did you do that, anyway? I mean, you came out of nowhere, and took that guy out like he was putty."

_Well, compared to me, he was._

"Not to break up this party, but we should probably get out of here before reinforcements show up," he said.

In reality, he was worried that the vampires would be able to dig the silver out of their bodies, and exact their revenge.

"Unfortunately for you, we've already arrived," came a voice from behind him, and Mick cursed internally before turning around.

Three more vampires stood behind who he presumed to be the leader, and Mick's bag of tricks was too far away.

Gathering Beth and Andrea behind him, he stood firm, knowing he would die before he would let anything happen to them.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter three. What did you think of this one?_

_Feedback is better than chocolate! Well, for me, 'cause I have sensitive teeth ... but yeah ... _

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
